Empieza nuestra historia
by Hitomi-Ai
Summary: Después de la boda entre Tsukasa y Makino todo parece ser muy pacifico o no, sigue la historia entre estos dos hermosos personajes, que vivirán en su día a día y cual sera el camino de Makino para volverse toda una Domyoji. Entren y descubranlo.


Hola hola, este es mi segundo fanfic y quería hacer algo de Hana yori dango, un manga/anime que me encanta mucho por su historia y sus personajes y espero que les guste, que dejen reviews por favor, se los agradecería de todo corazón, igual díganme si quieren que continué este fic y ojala lo disfruten mucho.

 **Una aclaracion, los personajes, escenarios y la mayor parte de lo que aparece aqui es obra de la talentosa Yoko Kamio sempai, yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados, bueno mucho blabla que disfruten el fic. Nos leemos bye.**

 _ **Empieza nuestra historia**_

Cuando Makino se unió a la familia Domyoji sabía muy bien que no le sería nada fácil vivir en ese mundo , dejando de lado todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos ella y Tsukasa, no se sentía cómoda siendo una Domyoji, claro que lo amaba (solo de pensarlo se sonrojaba violentamente ), hacia un mes que se habían casado, gracias a sus amigos Yuki y los F4 que los apoyaron en su relación sin embargo la vida de los ricos era algo que aún no lograba entender, las mucamas llegaban a despertarla y enseguida querían desvestirla y hacerse cargo de ella, que acaso los ricos no podían hacer cosas tan simples solos, y no solo eso, al ser ahora la esposa del heredero de la familia más importante de Japón, casi no había visto a Tsukasa desde la boda.

Pero, ¿porque estaba pensando en eso? bien, eso era por el estúpido de su esposo, que había tenido la magnífica idea de organizar una recepción con toda la prensa de Japón para presentarla ante todo el mundo, desde luego que cuando él le dijo la "gran noticia", no pudo más que lanzarle el primer objeto que tenía a la mano, el objeto cayo directo en la cabeza de su esposo sin herirlo de gravedad, ese hombre era como un animal.

FLASHBACK

-Hey, Makino- ya estaba gritando y haciendo sus caras raras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo querías que reaccionará?- dijo Makino mirándolo irritada y molesta.

-Bueno, podrías ser más dulce con tu guapo esposo-mostrando una de sus sonrisas socarronas

Lo seria si al menos no hicieras esta clase de cosas- dijo mientras apretaba muy fuerte sus puños y lo miraba

Esto es algo que nos beneficiará a los dos, Japón tiene que conocer a la esposa de s majestad y que mejor manera que esta-dijo Domyoji sonriendo y riendo por la expresión cabreada de su esposa.

Su majestad al menos tendría la decencia de preguntarme antes de anunciar esto ante TODO el país, incluso Nishida-san está preocupado por esto.

-Eh Makino, ¿acaso estas nerviosa?

En este punto Tsukushi quería matarlo en serio, mira que solo sonreír estúpidamente y burlarse de ella.

\- Tu no entiendes nada-Dijo Tsukushi, y diciendo esto abrió la puerta de su recamara y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo con un aura asesina a su alrededor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tsukushi se encontraba en el jardín de la gran mansión Domyoji intentando aclarar su mente mientras caminaba por ese precioso lugar, tenía que admitir que esa casa o mejor dicho mansión, era muy hermosa, pero extrañaba un poco a su familia y a Yuki. Actualmente seguía asistiendo a clases en la Eitoku, solo le faltaban unos dos años más para graduarse y conseguir su título en la universidad, la vida con Tsukasa no era mala, lo amaba y el a ella , solo que aún no se sentía cómoda con esa vida tan diferente.

-Estúpido Domyoji como se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa, que se supone que diga y cómo diablos me vestiré- mientras pensaba esto comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines de la mansión para poder calmarse un poco

-Baka, baka, baka Tsukasa bakaaaaaaaaaaaa-lo grito lo más alto que pudo al fin y al cabo no había nada en esa mansión que la escuchara.

-Veo que no pierdes esa costumbre-decía riéndose.

-Hanazawa Rui-Tsukushi estaba sonrojada.

-Puedes llamarme solo Rui, no tienes que decir mi nombre completo-decía Rui con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, es que me sorprendiste-

-Y... ¿Que hizo ahora Tsukasa?-dijo Rui mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una fuente donde habían unas bancas para sentarse.

-Ahhh solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de arghhh, quiere presentarme ante todo Japón en una rueda de prensa, no creo estar muy cómoda con eso-Dijo una Makino cada vez más angustiada.

-Creo que Tsukasa esta tan feliz que quiere decírselo a todo el mundo, así es él.

-Entiendo eso pero, jamás he estado en televisión y no estoy nada acostumbrada a esto como todos ustedes- suspiró, como iba a estar con Tsukasa si se ponía nerviosa con todo este asunto

-Eres una chica fuerte Makino-se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, dio unos cuantos y volteo dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante-Tu puedes hacerlo Domyoji –san

Se sonrojo, muy pocas personas le decían Domyoji- san , Rui siempre estaba en el momento justo para apoyarla, él tenía razón Domyoji Tsukushi no se dejaba vencer por nada, se presentaría ante los medios y daría una presentación deslumbrante.


End file.
